Everything Is About To Change
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: Rivai was Rogue's everything and the other way around. But one day because of Hange being the crazy bastard he was, Rivai woke up in a strange place with the Titans Being on top of the food chain. Rivai mission is to stop Rouge from killing everyone who dare to touch or look at him, and maybe helping their past self's Eren and Levi to fall in love!. Time travel! Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

… **Everything is About To Change…**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **P.S:**_ The plot of this story was adopted from 'Devil_Spawn' on Wattpad! Go and read their stories they are amazing!

 _ **P.S.S:**_ The story takes place in the year 2850 and the Canon world! You have been warned!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!" Yelled a drunk man as he stood over a little child, with a glare on his face and sickly twisted expression.

The little boy gives a soft whimper as he looked up with teary eyes at the man. The boy had learned from a young age to never backtalk, always listen and be quiet. That was his life since he was five and his mother had passed away, now at the age of ten being his father's favorite punching bag, he learns to shut up about it. After all, no one would care about a street rat, even if it was an innocent child. He was a loveless and ugly, just like what his father always tells him.

"I AM TALKING TO YOU!" The man screams as he took a hold of his hair and pulled hard at it making the boy cry out in pain.

"Kenny! You know that it is my turn now, so move aside." Said a fat man as he looks at the boy with a smug look and gives a disgusted smirk.

The boy shiver as he looks at the man then he looked at his father with pleading eyes. It never worked before and the boy knew it would never work now, but still, he had hoped it will.

Kenny throws his son away making the boy's head hit the wall. The boy let out a sob but shut up as soon as Kenny's eyes feel on him,

Kenny looked at the man up and down then smirked. "If you want your turn, then pay me!" He reached out his hand to the other man with a smirk on his face.

The fat man huffed then grunt. "Fine." He mutters as he took out a circle looking thing out of his bucket. "Here! Five Hundred units for beating that kid." He throws the circle to Kenny.

Kenny catches the circle and pressed the button in the middle of it, a lighten screen showed up with the number of the money that Kenny wanted. Kenny just smirks and nodded his head putting the unit in his shirt away from prying eyes. "Remember only beating! If you want more you have to pay me a thousand units!" Kenny said with a glare.

The man snort at that and huffed. "You would be dreaming if you thought that someone would fuck THAT rat! Now if you would excuse me I have to take what my money was worth." The man said as he starts headed to the boy who was sitting on the ground.

Kenny only snorts as he took a seat on his chair and made another glass of whiskey, he then looked at his son and smirked. _What a good way of gaining money!_ Kenny though with a hum.

The boy looks at his father and his soon to be killer with eyes field with tears. He looked at the ceiling and give a soft pray, even when he knew that he won't be saved no matter how much he prays. _At least it would finally end._ That was the boy's last thought.

With that, the room was filled with ear-piercing screams.

* * *

 **EXL.**

* * *

 _"Captain do you hear me! Over."_ The man heard the voice of one of his team members, the only female actually. Petra was her name.

"Yes, I hear you. Over." He grunts out as he looked around the place, he huffed at the dirty shit he was seeing. Didn't the people here hear about cleaning?

 _"We are hearing the screams coming from the 92 distract in the underground! Over."_ This time it was Erd who informs him about the situation.

 _The child slavery distract?_ The captain growled at the thought. God only knows what kind of a monster was doing what to innocent children! In all of his five years of service, he didn't saw disgusting things like what the child slaveries do to the poor kids!

You would think that being in the year of 2845 is great? Will think again, it sucks living in a world of dog eating dog. Only those with the money are able to survive this place. And unfortunately, children aren't one of them.

"We are on code 1 you know your positions, Right?" He questions only getting positive confirmation. "Good. Now. GO!" He called out as he uses his gravity-defying suit to jump from building to building until he reached the 92 distract.

The captain reached their target's place. He heard the ear-piercing screams and he winces at it. Whatever who was being tortured in there, he was being tortured to death he was sure of that.

" _CAPTAIN!"_

He heard his team members panicked voices as they reached the place, he just sighs at that and shook his head to clean if from its panic state.

"Are you in your places?" He whispers/shouts at them.

 _"YES!"_ The four called out and he sighs in relief.

"Good. Black 1! I want you and Black 2 to survey the place for any enemy that is hiding. Red 1 and 2! You take the basement and the attic, I will head to the source of screams. Got it?"

 _"YES CAPTAIN!"_ With that, the squad moved quickly to do their job.

The captain touched his favorite twin pistols at his waist after the captain took them out he took a long breath and jump to the window that was 30 or so feet away from him, after he breaks the glasses he stood up pointing his pistols on the enemy.

"POLICE! DON'T MOVE!"

He screamed as he points the pistols on the other men who were in this room. He looked at the two men. One was a fat man from Reiss's family. And the other he knew him too well, Kenny Ackerman or better known as 'Kenny the Ripper'.

The captain looked at the child on the floor, he was swimming in his own blood. That the man was having a hard time to decide if he was alive or not.

"Don't move." The captain hisses at the as he comes near the child. The captain looked at the child to see some shallow breaths coming out of him. he sighs softly in relief at that he that glared at the men. "You are under Arrest! So put your hands where I could see them." He saw from the corner of his eye how Kenny was trying to reach his guns.

Moving fast the captain was able to shoot Kenny in his knees making him yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Kenny grunt out and glare at him making the captain snort at the pathetic look.

"Is everything clear?" The captain asked still watching the men for anything suspicious.

 _"Red 1 is here, everything is clear. Over."_

 _"Red 2, all is good. Over."_

 _"Black 1 and 2 we are heading your way now captain. Over."_

"Good and bring the backup with you, we need them. Over." The captain said as he took out his B.P handcuffs. (Body's paralysis). He came near the Reiss only to see him crying in a disgusting way. The captain just huffed and handcuffed the man rending him frozen in his place.

Next, he headed to Kenny who was still bleeding on the floor, Kenny just glare at him ready to attack, the captain kicked Kenny on the face hard making him lose consciously then he handcuffed him.

After the captain finished with his job, he walked to the kid who was on the floor, he turns the kid over only to see the child looking at him. the captain stiffens at that as he took the child form in front of him.

The boy looked at his savior he gives a soft smile as he saw the man looking at him, the boy raises his hand shakily and touched the masked face smiling brightly as the man held his hand gently. "Thank…you." The boy whispers softly as he took a shaky breath.

The man look at the child and touched the kid's cheek making the boy hummed and cough blood after that. the man flinch at the sight and shook his head. "It is ok. You're going to be ok." The man crooned softly to the child in the hope that it would calm the boy down.

The boy looks at the man with gentle eyes. "I-it's too… late, I am going to die...don't worry..I'm going to a better place." The boy said as he let out a sigh. That made the captain freeze. Kids weren't supposed to think like that, they weren't supposed to know what death meant until they became older! This kid wasn't supposed to make him feel better and calm him down, it should have been the other way. The captain took a shaky breath and looked at the kid.

"CAPTAIN!" He heard the voices of Petra and Erd as the reached him, the man let out a sigh of relief at that. _Good the child will survive_. The captain thought.

"Black 1! I want you to freeze the boy so we could bring him to the hospital in the H.Q.! Black 2, you take care of the bastards over there!" He instructs as the child refuses to let go of his hand. "Hey, kid! Let go we will take you to the hospital." He said in a soft voice hoping that the kid will do it _. Such a gentle child._ was all the man could think of.

"Rivai." The boy whispered softly to the man as he held his hand tightly. The man hummed at that cocking his head to the side. "M-my name..is…Rivai..not-not k-kid." The boy coughed softly after that but smiled, after all, it was the first time he told someone his name since his mother's death.

"Ok Rivai, we will take you to the hospital now. You will be ok, I promise." At that, the Rivai smiled softly at the man letting his hand go.

Petra smiled softly so she will appear non-threat to the boy as she came near him. "He will be ok captain." She told the captain softly making the man nodded his head in a stiffed manner. Petra then kneeled next to the boy and brought out a necklace from her bag, she put the necklace around the boy's head then pressed the button on it.

The man watched as the freezing progress start taking its effect, he let a relieved sigh at that and stood up. "Get ready we are moving out!" He orders as he returns his pistols in their places and carries the boy gently, ready to move from this place.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" Was all he heard, as he and his team start headed to the H.Q.

* * *

 **EXL.**

* * *

"ROGUE!" A voice called out as the captain reached the H.Q. he looks to the source of the voice then grunt. His team looks at him with sympathy and Petra took the child away from him heading to the hospital.

"Hange." The man huffed out as the hectic brunette come running to him. "What do you want?" He asked the man who stands before him looking at him then drooled.

"Oh! You know what I want my dear Rogue." The man said as he looked at Rogue up and down with a creepy smile.

Rogue sigh at that then touch his mask making the helmet disappear revealing his face. Rogue was a 6'3 tall man, with his dark brown hair grazing his shoulders softly, he has intimidating gold eyes with dark circles under them. His body is well-proportioned and physically fit, sporting a well-defined, lean, muscle appearance.

"For the last time Hange, NO. I will not do your stupid experiments!" He glared at Hange, making the man pout at that.

Hange has wide, light brown eyes and short dark brown hair. As a constantly busy person, his hair is usually oily and unclean making Rouge shudder every time he saw the scientist. Hange wears square, thick-rimmed glasses that have bands strapped around his head to keep them from dislodging during one of his crazy experiments. He wears a lab coat over a yellow button-up shirt and black jeans.

"Fine," Hange muttered softly as he sighs. "Oh! So this is our last mission. Huh?" Hange asked Rogue as the two of them start walking to the hospital wing.

"Yes, it is." Rogue sigh at that but nodded his head. After being in the police forces for five years (He start when he was fifteen.) he was able to become a captain at such a young age, and he was the most successful captain in all of the polices forces. Now Rogue thinks it is the time to stop, he knew that deep down the police are even worse than those criminals he catches every day. Though Hange had insisted on coming with him or else.

"Do I have to bring my bags with me? Where are we going? Can I do experiments there too? I-" before Hange was able to continue Rogue shut him up.

"We will talk about that later understood. You have a job to do. And believe me if that kid died, you will die with him." Rogue hissed making Hange nods his head and run to the hospital wing to treat the child. After all, no one wanted to deal with Rouge when he was mad.

* * *

 **EXL.**

* * *

It has been a week since that kid 'Rivai' had been rescued, and somehow Rogue knew that he had become attached to the kid, even when all the kid had done was sleeping. Rogue sigh at that as he looked at the kid's face, he knows that the C.S. will come to take the kid once he woke up. And Rogue really doesn't want that to happen.

When he had told Hange about that, the bastard just cackled and start talking about love at first sight! Well, let's just say that Rogue had shown Hange what hate at a first sight does. But still, somehow those words had hit too deep. When Rogue looked at the boy he only saw himself.

Before Rogue was able to stand from his chair the boy screamed and sit up fast. Rogue looked at the sobbing boy with shock. "Shh, it is ok, you are fine!" Rogue called out as he comes near the boy.

Rivai looked at the man who was with him, after that Rivai jumped at the man embracing him tightly sobbing softly, hiding his face in the man's chest.

Rogue froze at that and looked at the child, then he sighs and held the boy softly rocking back and forth to calm the boy down. Rogue looked at the boy in his embrace and hummed a soft song he knew.

The kid has a short straight black hair with fair skin, and sizable, expressive blue eyes. He is quite short and skinny for kids his age. But Rogue knew that he would be fine with the right diet.

"Are you ok, kid?" He asked after he finished getting a nod in return, the boy looked at Rogue then smiled at him softly.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy whispered and blushed to hide his head in Rouge's chest. Rogue gives a soft smile at the cute behavior in front of him.

Rogue hummed softly and look at the boy, only to see the child looking at him with a gentle look. _A pure soul in a word of black_. He thought as he smiled at the boy.

Rogue knew at this moment that he couldn't let the boy go. "Hange," Rogue called the crazy doctor behind him

"Hmm?" The man hummed softly smiling at the sight in front of him, that was the first time he saw Rogue show any kind of emotion on his face.

"You were saying something about those papers?" He questions Hange as he saw the little angle in his lap fall asleep shortly, he looked at the boy and kissed his forehead softly.

"Just leave it to me." With a crazy grin, Hange gets out of the room heading to the C.S.'s H.Q.

 _It seems like everything is about to change._

* * *

So what do you think?

That is the first chapter of the story.

And to answer some questions. Yes!

Rivai is the future Levi, and Rogue is the future Eren!

and maybe this story will fall under time travel...or not. ;)

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	2. Chapter 2

… **Everything is about to change…**

 _ **/WARNING/:**_ This chapter contains. Mention of character's death, fluff, and time travel, And other things. All reviews are appreciated.

 **P.S:** all the names of the characters will be the same! Only Eren and Levi will be different considering that there will be time travel! If someone asked me who do I imagine Rogue I will tell them to look at the cover of the story. (God bless the person who draws that Sexy Eren.)

"People talking."

 _"People thinking."_

 **Computer talking** _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

… **.FIVE YEARS LATER….**

 _ **Name: Annie leonheart.**_

 _ **Age: 23.**_

 _ **Work: the**_ _**second in command of the**_ _**Kyojin mafia.**_

 _ **Mission: Killing her.**_

 _ **Price: 1,000,000 unit.**_

Rogue hummed as he read over the file in his hand, then he looked up at the man in front of him and smirk coldly making the man shiver. "It seems like you have to get yourself a deal… Mr. Smith." Rogue said as he stood up.

"Half of the pay now and the other half when the mission is done!" Mr. Smith said as he looked at Rogue sweating at the cold gaze he was at the end of it.

Rogue just nodded at that and hummed. "The mission will be done in one week." With that Rogue walked away leaving Mr. smith sighing in relief.

…..

 **"Sir. The target is 3000 meters away and moving to the north side."**

Rogue hummed at that as he adjusts his M24 Sniper Rifle, and look at the target from his mask. _Just a little bit more._ Rogue thought to himself as he saw the target coming near the point he wanted.

"Goodbye, Annie and see you in hell." Was all he could say as he fired. Rogue smirk as the bullet shoot Annie between her eyes, Annie fell to the ground as people start screaming and running away from the fallen corpse.

 **"Another success Sir. The money had been transformed into your account. And Mr. smith gives you his thanks."**

Rogue just smirk at that and nodded his head softly. "Computer." He calls out as he starts packing his bags.

 **"Sir?"** The feminism voice asked.

"Do you know where we could find a shop sealing pastel clothes?" Rogue asks with a soft smile.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"ROGUE!" Was the only thing Rogue heard as he entered his beautiful two stores' house. Rogue looks in front of him only to see Hange running at full speed to hug him. Rogue sidestep Hange and opened the door making Hange fell out of the porch and into the ground in the front yard. Rogue smirked at the loud 'OUCH' he heard as Hange stood up and look at him with a pout. "That wasn't nice!" Hange said as he climbed the few stairs in front of him and stood in front Rogue while trying hard to glare at him.

Rogue only rolled at that. "What isn't nice, are you trying to hug someone when you didn't shower for three weeks! You crazy bastard." He deadpanned at that with a huff.

"ROGUE!"

Rogue heard his name being called and he turns to the stairs to see a short teen running to hug him with a huge smile. Rogue smiled softly at that and opened his arms so he could hug the teen in return. Rogue gives a soft laugh as the kid jump in his embrace and cheers softly kissing Rogue's left cheek.

"I miss you." He heard his little Angel said and Rogue hummed at that with a smile as he put the teen down.

"I miss you too, little princess," Rogue said as he gazed at Rivai with a soft look, making the boy grin at that. Rivai was wearing a light yellow sundress with white thigh-high socks. He stood over a 5'2 with a straight black hair and an undercut (that Hange had forced him to get.) and his sparkling blue eyes. He was smiling happily at Rogue while humming a soft song.

A lot of things had changed in the past five years. For the good or bad Rogue didn't care as long as he has Rivai with him.

After that day in the hospital, Rogue had adopted Rivai, and you could say that his little Angel had changed him for the best, of only Hange didn't insist on trying to ruin his sweet and innocent baby lamb, everything would be fine. Rogue had left the police with Hange and now he works as an assassin, though a lot of people prefer to call him mercenary, Rogue just shrug at that after all, a killer is a killer no matter how many names there were. As for Hange, the crazy bastard had become his partner in the crime, though Rogue won't lie he was happy that his best friend decided to come with him, even if it was so he could do his illegal experiments. Though it would be a cold day in hell before Rogue tell Hange that.

"AWE, YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Hange calls out as he squeals at the cute sight in front of him. Rogue only scoff at that but the twitch on the corner of his mouth told Hange all he needed to know. "NE, NE! did you brought us presents?!" Hange calls out excited at the part of the present.

"Presents?" Rivai calls out looking at Rogue with shiny eyes and a big grin as he jumps up and down in joy.

 _CUTE!_ Was all Rogue and Hange could think of as they look at Rivai, Rogue just laughed softly as he shakes his head. "I feel like I am raising two kids." Rogue murmur softly making Hange yell out a 'HEY!' while slapping him softly on the shoulder.

Rogue just smile at that and snort. "Here you go, you crazy bastard," Rogue said as he gives Hange a little ball.

"What is that?" Hange asks as he turns to his calm and professor's mood, inspecting the ball he was given knowing that this ball was a chamber that hides the real thing from his eyes.

Rogue looked at Hange's serious face with a hum. "it is a machine that the Kyojin mafia had been working on for the last 15 years." Rogue explains as he gazed at the small ball with a scowl.

Hange blinks at that and looked at Rogue with wonder. "And may tell, how in the name of Ymir were you able to steal it from them?!" He said in awe as he looked at Rogue up and down like he was some kind of a God. And for Hange he was if what Rogue had said was true.

Rogue just smirked at that. "I have my ways." And he left it at that.

Hange grin maniacally as he jumped at Rogue hugging him tightly. "THANK YOU!" And with that Hange let go and runs to the basement to see what he can do with this machine.

Rogue just shook his head at that then he turns to Rivai who was looking at him with his big eyes and wide smile, Rogue hummed at that and smiled. "And this is for my princess," Rogue said with a soft voice making Rivai blush softly and nodded his head taking the Wrapped present from Rogue's hands.

Rivai took Rogue's hand and drag him until the two of them were sitting on the sofa with Rivai in Rogue's lap. Rivai looks at the pink wrapping paper and smiles as he opened his present slowly.

Rivai gasp and squeal as he saw the clothes in the box. A baby blue sweater with the picture of a cute kitty on the front, that Rivai is sure will reach his knees and will look like a cute dress. Black mid-thigh shorts with black thigh-high cats socks and baby blue shoes look like the one he wanted! And there was a pale blue back bag with a kitty too!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rivai said with a giggle as he turns around and starts kissing Rogue all over his face. Rogue just laughed at that and nodded his head trying to calm Rivai down.

Rogue felt his heart expanded with joy at the look he was seeing on his angel's face. "Why don't you shower and wear those clothes, so we could go and see Isabel and Farlan, I am sure those two trouble makers miss you, hm?" Rogue said softly making Rivai grin and kiss him on his right cheek and run to his room.

Rogue looked at Rivai and smiled.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"-And after that Hange-san start cursing at the man who tried to touch my butt!" Rivai said as he took a bite from his ice-cream.

The two of them had visits Farlan and Isabel, Rivai's best friends since he was 11, after that the four of them went to the park for an ice-cream. (Will more like Rivai pouting until Rogue cracked, and buy the three of them what they want.)

"WHAT?!" Rogue shouts out enrage at what he heard, how dare that son of a bitch touches his sweet baby! If Hange didn't already send that bastard to the hospital, he would have been 6000 feet under!

Farlan gaped at that and Isabel smirked at Rivai's protective boyfriend. (Isabel had always shipped those two, and is sure those two will end up married with babies! She would be the coolest aunt EVER!)

"Where. Is. He?" Rogue said with a black cloud over his head ready to KILL! After all, no one touches his little princess without losing their life!

Rivai looked at Rogue and cocked his head with a confused look. _CUTE!_ The three of them thought as they looked at Rivai's soft pout. "Hange-san said he has to go to the cemetery, though never told me why. I don't know maybe to see his mother or something."

Rogue his a smirk at that. _Good job Hange!_ Rogue cheered inside his head, though he would never tell his innocent Angel that Hange had killed that bastard.

"It is late, let's go home," Rogue said as he saw the sunset with a thoughtful face.

"YES, CAPTAIN!" The three teens call out with a humor fill voices making Rogue roll his eyes and smiled softly at Rivai's bell-like laugh.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Hange-san!" Rivai called out as he and Rogue, closed the front door. "Hange-san!" With a smile, Rivai runs to Hange's lab and opened the door running down the stairs.

"Rivai! Come back!" Rogue calls out as he follows Rivai to Hange's lab, Rogue saw Rivai standing at the base of the stairs looking at something. "There you are," Rogue called out in relief as he reached Rivai holding his right hand softly.

Rivai looks at Rogue with a wonder. "What is that?" He points at the machine making Rogue look at it.

Rogue looks at the machine and frowns _. Damn Hange! You shouldn't leave your toys out in the open._ Rogue sigh but smiled softly at Rivai. "It doesn't matter princess, we should go to prepare dinner." He said softly making Rivai smile at that and nod.

 **"WARNING! WARNING! Code black is on, all of the exits are shut down!"**

Rogue narrows his eyes and scowl, he could feel Rivai holding his hand tightly as he gives a soft whimper. "Computer deactivate code black right now!" Rogue growl out as he looks at the computer, then he heard a cracking voice and look at the source of it, only to see the Kyojin mafia's machine breaking the chamber it was in. "COMPUTER!" Rogue shout at that.

 **"Access denied."**

"What is the meaning of that?!" Rogue was at his wet ends! He was sure the second he was out of here he will kill Hange! What the fuck did that crazy bastard do!

"ROGUE!" Rogue heard Rivai call out to him and he start looking at Rivai, only for a strong wind to slam him at the nearest wall. Rogue look at the machine that was on lose and growl.

"RIVAI!" Rogue calls out as he heard Rivai scream in frighten, Rogue, stood up from the ground and run to Rivai, just as he was about to reach Rivai a blinding light surrounded them.

"RIVAI!"

That was the last thing Rivai heard before he passes out.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Rivai gives a soft grunt as he woke up slowly to the sound of hooves on the ground. "CAPTAIN WE FOUND SOMEONE!" Rivai gives a soft whine at the loud noises he was hearing.

"Rogue…" Rivai murmurs as he slowly lifted himself to look at the source of the voices, only to see familiar people looking at him with wonder and worry. Rivai looked farther only to see a scowling person who looks just like him. Rivai shiver at that glare, it somehow reminds him of his father.

"OI brat! What is your name?" his look-alike asked him making Rivai wince at the cold voice. Rivai looks shakily around until he saw Petra-san standing next to his clone.

"PETRA-SAN!" Rivai called out happily and stood up on his shaky legs. "Do you know what happened? Where is Rogue?" He asked Petra hoping that she has the answers.

"OI BRAT!" He flinches at the loud voice that came from his copy and freezes in his place waiting for the blow to come. "Erd! put him in the carriage, we will handle him once we reach the H.Q."

"YES, CAPTAIN!" The blond man said as he looks at the boy who looks like his captain, he stopped his horse and get down from his place on the carriage and walked until he reached the boy, only to see him shaking and on the verge of tears.

"I want Rogue." He heard the boy say as he starts dragging him to the carriage, he looks at the boy's clothes and frown, it was strange kind of clothes he didn't see before in his life, but that didn't matter the will get their answers once they reach the H.Q.

"LET'S GO." The captain called out as they headed to the H.Q.

…..

Rivai fidgets in his seat until they reached the H.Q. where was Rogue? All he could remember was Rogue screaming his name then everything turns black.

"We are here!" He heard the captain's voice said and he stiff as he saw him looking or practically glaring at him.

Rivai jumped from his seat and out of the carriage as he looked around, it was the first time he sees a place like that. Where were the cars, the building, and the roads? There was nothing but trees and…. A CASTLE!

"CAPTAIN LEVI!" He heard a familiar voice and looked at the owner of it and grin happily. Rogue was running toward them with other people he spotted Hange with them!

"ROGUE!" Rivai cried out running and embracing Rogue tightly sobbing softly in his chest. He felt Rogue stiff but he didn't give it a mind too happy that he had finally found his hero.

That was until he felt someone pulling him from behind and throw him away from Rogue, he looks up to see a black hair female with a red scarf glaring at him hatefully. Everyone surrounded the pair looking in shock at the person who looks just like captain Levi! But with more feminine looks then usual (Though they won't tell their captain that if they wanted to live!)

"MIKASA!" Rivai heard Rogue shout at the female, as he tears up even more at that.

Rivai tried to hug Rogue again only for the female to grip him from the collar of his sweater harshly making him give a soft whine.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU-" 'Mikasa' wasn't able to finish her sentences because a bullet just missed her head by an inch, she dropped Rivai down and looked at the source of the bullet.

They're perched on the castle ledge stood….. ANOTHER EREN! Everyone gaped at that as the other Eren glared at Mikasa pointing his pistols at her. "Touch my princess again and I will turn you to a watering can, you bitch." 'Eren' said in a cold voice that made Mikasa flinch and back off from Rivai.

"ROGUE!" Rivai calls out with a teary voice as he saw Rogue. Standing on his legs shakily hoping this time it was his Rogue and not another Clone.

Rogue looked at Rivai and jumped from the ledge of the castle making the people scream in horror, only for 'Eren' to land safely near Levi's clone. As soon as Rogue landed on the ground Rivai held him tightly shaking a little at what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Yelled Hanji as she looked at the four people that were cloned or something.

Rogue turns to the voice and growl. "Hange you crazy bastard! I. will. Kill. You!" He hissed making Hanji laugh nervously and take a step back.

"My name is Hanji actually." She said hoping he get that she wasn't the one he was looking for, that made Rogue frown even more.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Rogue look at the teen who called him only to freeze at what he looked at. There stood him! But with a short hair and teal eyes, he looks just like how he was ten years ago, but what made Rogue's blood run cold was the survey corps crest.

"FUCK!" He yelled making everyone look at him.

"Rogue what is happening?" Rivai asked him as he wiped his tears away and gaze at Rogue with pleading eyes.

Rogue sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. "It seems like we traveled 2000 years in the past. To Ymir era…" Rivai let a whine at that.

"WHAT?!" That what everyone yelled as they heard what Eren's clone had said.

* * *

So what do you think?

Will why don't you look at that!

Cute and pastel Levi!

And WOW a badass Eren!

My life had been complete!

 **Read and Review.**

And let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**…Everything is About To Change…**

 _ **/Warning:** _This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violent, and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 **"Computer or hologram talking."**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

Silence.

That what greets them as they all set in the dining hall. An awkward silence.

Rogue was sitting on one of the chairs glaring at everything and everyone in plain sight, with Rivai on his lap looking around the place nervously.

Erwin and the others look at the newcomers with fascinating faces. After all, a lot of people had thought that humankind has no future with the titans being free.

Eren was struck with how manly and badass he looks in the future, and how he has captain Levi in his lap without doing a thing, while he had to work his ass off just to have his captain glancing at him at least for a second.

As for Levi, he was displeased with how girly and weak he had turned out to be. I mean, what the fuck? He was crying in Rogue/Eren's chest just now like he was a princess who wants to be saved.

Rivai just fidgets as he saw Mikasa throw him her glare, for being able to brainwash the future Eren to be his slave.

Rogue sigh then huffed at them and look at the people in the room.

Erwin Smith.

The man who usually hires him to do his dirty work, though Rogue won't complain, he pays him, and pay him well at that.

Hanji Zoe.

Hange's past-self. Though Rogue had to say he was dumbfounded that Hange's past was an actual female. If so, what kind of a crazy experiment did he do to turn into a male?

Mike Smith.

Or whatever they call him in this timeline, he was the husband of Erwin Smith and co-owner of their companies.

There stood his old squad. Petra, Erd, Gunther, and Oluo. Seeing them made some kind of old feeling surface, but he grunts at that. they weren't his squad so he has no said to them.

Armin Arlert.

Never heard of him really, or maybe he was one of the people he killed? Nah maybe he was Hange's assistant that had died because of the crazy experiment that the bastard does.

Mikasa Ackerman.

He doesn't care who she is or what her role in here, but if she touched Rivai again he will KILL her, just like he had killed that bastard, Kenny.

And lastly, there were his and Rivai's past-selves. Rogue didn't know what to make of it. So he would say their roles had reversed if his cute Rivai would don the murderous face he uses in missions.

It seems like Erwin had had enough of this awkwardness so he cleaned his throat and smiled, in Rogue's opinion his fake ass smile. "I am Erwin Smith. The commander of the survey corps."

Rogue raise his brow at that but sigh, if he wants to get Rivai and him out of this time, he had to gather information on it. "Rogue Yega. Ex-captain of the military police and an assassin." Rogue smirks at the uncomfortable looks that donned their faces after hearing the word 'assassin'.

Rivai just hummed and smiled at that, after all, he was used to it. He knows that Rogue only kill bad people who hurt innocent like his father. "My name is Rivai Yega, nice to meet you," Rivai said with a soft smile making them all look at him.

CUTE! Thought Eren with soft blush then he frowns. "W-wait you said Yega. Are you his brother?" He said hoping it was just his hearing or something.

Rogue just looked at him then smirk. "He is my adopted son." Rogue may be sadist for smirking at the way Levi had choked on his tea, and Eren having a shocked face.

Rivai just hummed and smiled at that making the rest of people gaze at them in shock, especially Mikasa who couldn't make a reasonable thing out of what she heard.

"Is this a joke?" Levi hiss looking at Rogue in the eyes. He couldn't believe it. And somehow deep inside he didn't want to believe it. After all, he was in love with the brat for five years now. So it somehow breaks his heart to know that even in their next life he didn't have a chance with him.

Rogue saw the hurt that Levi desperately tried to hide from him. realization fell on his face and he hummed. "I am from 2000 years in the future captain, Levi." At that they all froze, they didn't tell that Rogue who Levi was. "A lot of things had a change in that time especially the laws and whatnot, he can be my husband or son it is his choice when he turns 18. And before you start shouting at me for knowing who he was. Everyone from the future knows about your time. We call it the Ymir era." Rogue explains and he wondered if he should tell them about it but he then shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't his business to tell them about the future.

"Rogue!" A robotic voice said making Rogue growl and stand up with Rivai in tow.

"Hange," Rogue said as he pulls his pistols out and fires a shot at a hologram showing Hange to him.

Hange squeal and hide only for the bolt to pass through him. Hange then blink and laughed at that. "I LIVE!" He cheers making the people in the room look at those two like they were aliens.

Rogue growled at that as he marches to the hologram glaring at it, Hange laughs nervously looking around for a place to hide, even when Rogue couldn't hurt him, he always finds a way to make him feel like he was one inch long.

"You fucking crazy bastard!" Rogue start making Rivai hum and nod at that. Rivai wasn't mad at Hange per se, but what he did to them was too much to handle. "Do you have any idea about the mess you throw us into?"

Hange gazed at his feet chewing his lip. "It wasn't me I swear!" He starts then looked at Rogue and sigh. "The machine has a strange system or something, my lab had been destroyed because of it!" Hange growl at that.

Rivai sigh then starts walking until he was beside Rogue. "Can you find a way so we could return home?" Rivai asked as he gazed at Hange who look at him with soft eyes.

"I can't. all I know that the machine sends you to a timeline different than ours. Look even the data are messed up!" Hange said as the screens start showing behind him.

That made everyone in the room froze and Hanji to squeal in happiness. Maybe she could do some experiments.

Hange look at the sound of squealing only to see a female that looks like him, he adjusts his glasses and looks at her. "Who are you?" He asks already fascinating with her.

Before she was able to answer Rogue cut her off. "She is you." He starts. "The machine had sent us back in time. 2000 years, to be exactly to Ymir era."

At that Hange gasp and his face become white as paper as he looked at Rogue. "t-t-t-that c-can't be." He whimper when he saw Rogue sigh and gaze at Rivai then point to the people behind him.

Hange saw them and he pales even more and become still as a rock as his eyes fell on Levi and Eren.

"Hange-san! Look here!" Rivai calls out making Hange snap out of it and look at the screen that Rivai point at.

"What is it?" Rogue asked as he looked at Rivai then narrow his eyes at the screen to see what is wrong.

"I don't understand. There is nothing in there." Hange said making Rivai give him Rogue's look that clearly says 'ARE YOU CRAZY?'

"I will show you." Rivai huff cutely as he headed to the screen. Rivai touches the screen making it glow, even more, then he split it in half as he starts working on typing something on it fast.

Levi looks at his young self with one eyebrow-raising. So he isn't useless after all. He thought But huffed and waited to see what the brat was having in mind.

Three minutes later Rivai merges the two-screen in his hands making them taking the shape of the human DNA.

Hange gasp at that as he starts reading the result. Rogue pat Rivai on the head making the latter smile at him happily.

"Rogue!" Hange cried out in distress as he looks at the data, Rogue look at him and scowl. "This is yours and Rivai's DNA!" At that Rogue growled loudly. "It seems like the machine was made so it could travel in time, but the only problem, it has to have something that connects it to that time you wanted to travel to. Like DNA, Objects, and whatnot. And you two had the DNA that connects you to the Ymir era."

At that Rogue starts cursing in a strange language making the people look at him in confuse. Rivai chewed his bottom lip and sigh softly touching Rogue's shoulder gently, making the older calm down slightly.

"Hange." At Rogue's voice, he looked at him and hummed. "I want you to do whatever you can do, so you will fix that fucking thing." At that Hange nodded and sighed.

"It would take some time, but I would try and fix it as fast as I can." With that Hange wave, goodbye and the hologram disappear making the people in the room gaze at Rivai and Rogue.

"Well, then," Erwin said as he looks at the two trying to avoid Rogue's glare of death. "Welcome to the past."

Rogue just huff making Rivai smile in sympathy.

EXL

It was a week after the two of them had traveled in time, and Rogue had to say, he didn't like what he was seeing. After all, if someone had told him a week ago, that his past-self was a pathetic kid, he would have shot them on sight.

From his watching and gathering data, he could say he practically knew everything about the people's lifestyle in here and what is going on in the three walls right now.

What he could say when he watches Eren is, the kid is too scared to use any strength in his training and fights, why is he scared? Rogue had an idea but he was about to kill that brat.

As for Levi, sometimes Rogue wondered if Rivai would turn up like this if he didn't save him that day. He sometimes compares Levi to himself, and surprisingly Rogue knew that he is worst then Levi, at least he had Rivai who was able to melt his frozen heart. Though he could see the way Levi look at Eren and vies versa.

Rogue sigh as he saw Mikasa beat up Eren to the ground again and how the cadets cheer for her and her six-pack. (She was wearing sport-bra) Rogue have to snort at that, they clearly didn't see Eren's eight pack under that shirt.

Eren just stood up and huffed something, Rogue could see the fire in his eyes and he smirk. He always wanted to have a good play-time with someone. And if the data he read (Stole from Hanji and Erwin's offices.) were right then his past-self is a titan shifter, the one who ends the war.

Rivai looked at Rogue's face and he smiled happily. It seems like Rogue is about to have a good time. He stood up and took a canteen of water then headed to Eren, who stood away from Mikasa.

He wouldn't lie but he thinks that the younger Rogue is hot. Though for him Rogue is always on the top. After all if what Hange said was right. Then it is ok for him to start a relationship with Rogue, though he has to be 18 or oldest, which means he only has to wait for three years.

Rivai stood in front of Eren who look at him with confused. "Here," He said with a smile showing the canteen to Eren.

Eren saw the water in Rivai's hand and smiled at that. "Thank you." He said as he smiled, even more, taking the water from Rivai's hands.

Rivai smile as he saw Eren drink it. "Oh and before I forget." At that Eren gazed at him with an eyebrow-raising. "Rogue love to play roughly, so if I were you I will fight with everything I got." With that Rivai waved headed to where Rogue was sitting with Levi, Erwin, and Hanji, who took it as their mission to question him about the future.

Rivai stood before Rogue and smiled making the four gaze at him. "You can fight him now." He hummed softly making Rogue smirk widen even more.

Rogue stood up and headed to Eren making the latter sweat at the look he was at the end of. We do I feel like I am about to die? Eren thought to himself as Rogue stood before him.

"Are you ready?" Rogue asked as he gazed at Eren up and down. Eren just nodded at that and took his fighting stance.

It seems like their fight drew a lot of attention and now everyone stood around them in a circle.

"And Eren." Eren perks up at his name only to see Rogue glared at him. "If you go easy on me as you did to Mikasa. I will kill you." At that hissed, the soldiers start murmuring around them making Eren's face red.

"BEGIN!" Rivai yelled excitedly to see who will win.

Eren 'tch'-ed at that, if his future self was this egoistic bastard he will show him.

The fight start and everyone looked at the pair With fascinating. It seems like Rogue was right and Eren did, in fact, go easy on Mikasa who was near captain Levi in strength And skill. So did that mean he was going easy on everyone in here?

Eren was fighting with all he had got, and he had to say, he didn't fight like this since he joins the survey corps in fear that he would hurt someone.

Just when Eren was about to make the final blow. Rogue had practically swap him off of his feet pinning him down. Eren grunt at that and glare at Rogue who stood over him with a smirk.

"Not bad," Rogue says as he gazed at Rivai who was cheering him up. "Don't go easy on anyone just because you fear that you will turn to titan and hurt them. It is your fear that held you back." He said making Eren freeze and gaze at him with shock.

"H-how…?" Eren trail making Rogue hum.

"I have my ways." With that Rogue headed to where Rivai was waving to him with a smile.

Eren gazed at Rogue's back and hummed. No fear, huh. Eren then smiled at that, as he looked at Levi who was gazing at him with-was that a smile?!

Maybe that 'Rogue' wasn't an egoistic bastard after all.

* * *

What do you think?

Finally, I Update!

And Wow

Two Erens! I am in love!

 ** _Read and Review._**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 ** _Nazaki-Sama._**


	4. Chapter 4

… **Everything is About To Change…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violent(?), Rogue being too much overprotective and a sexy bastard, and who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 **"Computer or hologram talking."**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Rogue grunt softly as he felt someone trying to wake him up, he slowly inches his hand to the pistol that was hiding under his pillow. He didn't know who was waking him up at three in the morning but whoever it was, Rogue was going to blow their head away.

"Rogue! Wake up!" Rogue sighs in relief and let the pistol after he had heard Rivai's voice whining softly, he turned around and looked at Rivai who was pouting softly and hummed, raising an eyebrow making Rivai grin and get under the sheets with him. Rogue sighs at that and held Rivai closer to him making the younger boy hum and nuzzle him. "We are going to stay here forever, right?" Rivai asks softly making Rogue frown at that.

"Why are you saying that, Rivai?" Rogue murmured awake now, Rogue was always a light sleeper who will wake up at every soft noise he heard and will stay awake after hearing it.

Rivai bites his bottom lip making Rogue frown softly at that and then sighs. "We are here for three months Rogue." He said and then sniffed softly. "What are we going to do if Hange-san wasn't able to fix that machine?" he asked looking at Rogue who was frowning softly.

Rogue sighs at that and gazed at Rivai with gently smiling, making Rivai smile cutely. "Then we are going to make a new life here." He said hugging Rivai tightly to his chest. "It is not hard living here, we only have to be more careful that is all." He kisses Rivai's forehead making the teen hum and flush softly at that hiding his face onto Rogue's chest. "As long as we have each other everything is going to be OK." He told the sleepy boy making Rivai hum and laugh softly at that.

"Thank you.." Rivai said and start purring as Rogue start running his fingers through his hair. Rivai mutter a sleepy 'Goodnight' then fell asleep to Rogue's soft humming.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

The next morning Rogue and Rivai were in the dining hall. the two of them were next to Eren and Levi who were looking at their future selves. It had shocked a lot of people how different Rogue and Rivai were. Rogue was like captain Levi in everything! From his cleaning habits to holding his teacup. The only difference is that Rogue will kill you in your spot if he saw you look at his adopted son (Which by the way that information had caused a lot of scouts to nearly have a heart attack) as for Rivai, he was a cute little boy always chatting happily with others and helping others around. He wasn't like Eren who was having a hard time being with others because of his power, but it seems like Rivai had taken a huge liking to Eren making half of the scouts envy him. because it seems like Rogue only allow Eren and captain Levi to come near his cute and adorable son and Hanji sometimes, but if he saw another person near him he will kill! He had shoot Mikasa who had glared at Rivai and tried to touch him last week! Thankfully she was able to survive with a flesh-wound on her arm.

Rivai was happily chatting with Eren, Levi, and Hanji. Eren who was smiling at Rivai and his adorable grin. Levi who was scowling at how Rivai was able to make Eren smile and laugh. And Hanji who was talking and explaining to them about their life in and out of the walls.

Rogue then looked at Erwin who was sitting with Mike on the other side of the table and hummed. "Erwin." He said making the commander looked at him with a polite smile. Rogue just roll his eyes at that and gaze at him hard. "I was hoping that Rivai will be able to learn how to use the 3DMG. We don't know when we are going to return to our time and I want him to be prepared for everything." Rogue finished his speech as he took a sip of his tea. That made Erwin hum thoughtfully and then smile.

"I think that will be an excellent idea." He said, already planning how to use Rivai as a backup if Levi wasn't there. But a sharp glare from Rogue caused that thought to fly away. He then looked at Rivai who was looking at him with wide and sparkly eyes making him smile softly at the childish look. "We can start teaching him today if you want. Though he has to wear the uniform that we are wearing and not the… the pastel clothes? he wears." Erwin said making Rivai jump with joy at that and hug Rogue and said a cheerful 'Thank you!' to Erwin.

Rogue hummed at that as he felt Rivai hug him, he just pats Rivai on the head and took a sip from his tea. He already could feel Eren and Levi's jealously at the sight, it only made Rogue smirk behind his cup and nuzzle Rivai making the two huff and look away from them.

After they had all finished breakfast, Hanji took Rivai to change his clothes. Making the rest wait for them, Rogue didn't need to be taught how to use the 3DMG, because believe it or not being taught about using those gears is the first thing you learn the MP academy.

Rogue raises his hand and press his watchmaking it glow, everyone gaze at him frozen in their place waiting for whatever the fuck that was about to happen. Eren looks closely wanting to see what Rogue was doing only to be pushed back by Levi who narrows his eyes at that thing in Rogue's hand.

 **"Full bodysuit is activated."**

They heard a monotone voice said. Then after that, the watch start glowing even more and cover Rogue's body with light. Once the light vanishes and Rogue stood before them in a black suit with a helmet over his head. They all gazed at him in wonder, it was the first time they had saw something like that happen.

"ROGUE!" they heard Rivai cheerfully voice. They all looked at Rivai who runs to embrace Rogue wearing the survey corps' uniform. Rogue just opened his arms making Rivai laugh and hug him tightly and look at his clothes with a cute grin. "I didn't see you wear this uniform for five years!" Rivai said making Rogue hum at that and touched the helmet. It glows for a second and then the helmet disappear making the people around the two gasp and murmur about the strange magic the two are using.

"Let's go," Rogue said making the rest snap from whatever the hell they were thinking of. Eren blink and then blink at that, he wondered if he could ask Rogue for a spear uniform of his. To say the truth his future self look hot in black and he wondered if captain Levi will find him hot too. As for Rivai, the tiny boy looks cute with the uniform, especially that those were women's uniform and not men's.

Levi, on the other hand, couldn't rake his eyes off of Rogue, HE looks HOT! He wondered if Eren would like to try and wear black clothes. Levi shook his head at that he and Eren aren't a thing so whatever Eren wanted to do it is none of his business. Though he had to give Rivai a nasty look. How was that short little shit able to make Rogue and Eren do everything he wants?

Once they had reached the training ground Eren was dragged by Rogue who wanted to look at Eren's titan, making Hanji squeal about experiments. As for the rest, they headed with Levi to teach Rivai how to use the 3DMG. At first, Levi was ready to laugh his ass off at that brat who he was sure didn't even know what the 3DMG was. But they all start at Rivai in shock as he balances himself perfectly. He had taken using the gears like a duck to water. Levi just pouts at that softly making Rivai smile at him and wave.

Levi huffed and looked at Eren who was now in his titan form with Rogue, Hanji nowhere in sight. Levi shrugs at that and let Rivai down making the little shit hum and smile at that. "Ne. Levi-san? Do you like Eren?" Rivai said bluntly making Levi choke on his breath and look at the boy who was like a kitten who got the cream. "You know." Said Rivai who lean on him to whisper in his ear. "Eren likes you too. He told me that." Rivai said with a soft smirk.

That made Levi flush and look at Eren who had finally emerge from his titan. Did Eren like him too? Levi just grumbles at that and looked away from Eren. he gazed at the soldiers who were training in hand to hand combat. And hummed it wasn't that important, he didn't know if Rivai was messing with him or not, so he wouldn't take that little shit's words to heart.

Levi then freezes as he felt the ground shake and heard a roar of a titan running to them. That made everyone shriek and run to the castle. SHIT! HE WASN'T WEARING HIS 3DMG! Levi saw the titan run to him, but he was pushed away by Rivai. Because of that the titan pick Rivai up, making the kid cry out in pain at the tight hold.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY RIVAI!" Levi heard Rogue shout and turn around only to see that Rogue was holding a…. a canon?!

"ROGUE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BAZOOKA FROM!" Rivai yelled in fear as he saw the bazooka was pointing at the titan that was holding him. oh shit! He was dead!

Rogue just growled at that and fired making Rivai shriek at him and curse. Thankfully the bazooka was pointing at the titan's head so it was the thing that had to blow not him. but falling from fourteen meter high was going to do some damage. Rivai screamed only for Rogue to jump ten-meter high and catch him. Rivai clinch to Roguelike a frighten kitty not letting go even when they had landed safely on the ground.

Eren run to the two with Levi not before checking on the titan that had DIED! And not by cutting the nap like they usually do. But by blowing its head! Levi wondered if Rogue had more of those 'bazooka' with him. speaking about that thing where did it go? It was two-meter long! It can't just vanish into thin air, right?

"MY BABY!" they all heard Hanji screams in agony and gazes at the woman who was crying near that dead titan. That made Rogue and Levi growl but it was Levi who had kicked that crazy four-eyes. "HEY!" she yelled at Levi still nursing her throbbing head, that was the target of the kick.

"WHAT THE FUCK FOUR-EYES! HOW DID THAT TITAN EVEN escape?" Levi blew at the woman who was sweating nervously and looking away from Levi only to see Rogue glaring daggers at her, and Eren too! Oh shit. She was in so much trouble.

"I don't know I swear! It just breaks lost without anyone seeing it!" she said hoping that she will be able to save her neck from Rogue and Levi who were about to cut it.

Rogue growl at that and let Eren take Rivai from him, he then headed to the place he had sawed the titan came from, Hanji saw that and start running after Rogue to stop him. Three minutes later they heard the sound of explosions shaking the ground and Hanji's shrieks and screeches of 'NO!' was heard. the rest of the people who outside shivered as another explosion rack the ground.

That day humanities had a grim remind….

About what will happen if you angered ROGUE!

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the late update!

But it seems like I won't have any more of the free time I used to have now, school is about to start in two days T^T

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **Everything is About To Change…**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violent(?), Rogue being too much overprotective and a sexy bastard, lime! and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking."

 _"Thinking."_

 **"Computer or hologram talking."**

* * *

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

The only thing you could hear in the dining hall was Hanji's sobs as she cries for her dead 'babies' and the injustice of the world. And Rogue's growl as he tends to Rivai's injuries, poor Rivai was trying to calm Rogue down from killing Hanji, but no one was sure if Hanji will survive this night or not. As for Levi, he was glaring daggers at Hanji as Eren was cleaning the cuts he got when Rivai had pushed him away from the titan. The rest of the people in the hall just stood in the far end, too tense to do anything other than shiver in fear every time Rogue's eyes fell on some poor soul from them.

No one dared to open his mouth it was all silent, there was no brave soul to speak or breath! Even Erwin was standing in the corner of the room avoiding Rogue and Levi's eyes that were practically hide the devil reflect, they all were sure that if someone had been hurt for real, they knew that Rogue and captain Levi would have unlashed hell upon this earth that even the titans would have run off without a thought. Rogue more than captain Levi, because let's face it! Rogue was a sexy bastard that would have killed without a thought if his Rivai was hurt, and not to forget that captain Levi was a crazy-ass bitch when he wanted to be, but that usually happened when Eren was involved with something.

It seems that the lord up there had taken pity on them because a minute later they heard the sound of a brave soul calling for Rogue. **"Rogue!"** they all turn to the unfortunate person to see…. Petra?! Rogue growl and look at the soon-to-be-dead bastard who had called his name, only to see Petra his friend look at him with concern and worried look.

"Petra." He nodded his head and he saw her sighs in relief, Rogue hum at that and he saw the hologram walk to him until she was near him to hug him only to pass through him, that made Petra pout and Rogue to smirk at that. "Where is Hange?" he asked as he returned to batch Rivai who was waving happily to Petra who done the same.

 **"He is still working on the machine,"** Petra muttered making Rogue hum at that. **"Hange told us what happen you know, and all the team wanted to travel and be with you captain. But unfortunately, the machine is too damaged to work. I was so worried about the two of you! I told you, captain, you should stop being an assassin and return to be a captain of the MP! The last thing I heard that Keith was going to make you the new commander of the MP if you return!"** Petra rant at Rogue making the man snort at her and sneer.

"For the last time Petra, NO! I will not return to the MP, you know damn well why I decided to leave." Rogue grunt at her as he finishes batching Rivai and then he stood up and turn to look at Petra who was glaring at him and he rolled his eyes at that. "Besides if you didn't realize it, I am used to being an assassin. Remember I was one when I join the MP, my punishment was to stay with them for four years, I add the fifth because I didn't have anything better to do." Rogue huffed at that and Petra's face turn red.

 **"Do you think that Ymir and Historia would have wanted that for you?!"** just as Petra said that you could see how Rogue's face become dark and emotionless like it was nothing but a statue that was looking at Petra. Petra gulps at that and looked down in shame. **"I.. I am s-sorry. I didn't mean to say those names."** Petra said making Rogue give her a cold glare.

"Just because you are my friend, doesn't mean that I am forced to return your….. feelings," Rogue said, making Petra wince and nod her head at that. "Remember Petra, I am still your captain and I don't take orders, not from you and not from the MP." Petra nods her head at that and looked down with glassy eyes.

"Rogue stop that," Rivai mutters softly as he pulled Rogue away from Petra. He may have felt threaten by Petra's love for Rogue, but he knew damn well that Rogue was gay (Thank Hange.) and he won't give her a chance, but even then it wasn't fair of Rogue to turn out this cold because of some strange names being muttered. "I am sorry Petra, but Rogue is a little on edge since he had to fight with titans not a minute ago," Rivai said with a soft smile at Petra. He knew he shouldn't justice Rogue's action for the others, but he couldn't help it.

Petra looked at Rivai and give a soft smile nodding her head at him and then sighs softly. **"Hange said that he will finish with the machine in a month maybe two if we are lucky. Mr. Smith offer his help to us and we accept it… I have to say this Rogue, we don't know if we will be able to communicate with you anymore, every time we do, it is like someone is trying to track us down, so we will only call when we have something important to inform you of, OK?"** Petra asked as she looked at Rogue with a sad face making Rogue hum and nod his head, with a nod Petra disappear making half of the room look at their Petra who was looking at the empty space beside Rogue in shock.

Levi was blankly staring at Rogue who was talking to himself in a strange language, Eren just blinks at that and frown as he saw Levi look at his older self, though before he was about to do a thing Rogue walked away from them with captain Levi following him, leaving Rivai and Eren alone.

"Oh well, come on Eren you promise to teach me horse riding." Said Rivai as he starts dragging Eren the other way around making the teen hum and smile at that.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Rogue growled as he heads to his room in the superiors hall, he just huffed at the annoyed footsteps that were following him. once he reached his room, he left the door open so whoever that was following him may enter the room. Rogue raises his brow as he saw Levi close the door behind him with a glare and he had to admit it turned him on slightly to think that Rivai could look this intimidating when he grows older.

"Can I help you captain Levi?" Rogue grunt and he had to hide his smirk at the sneer Levi shoot him, even with the glare he could see the lust that the little captain was trying to hide.

"I want you to make your _son_ stay away from Eren." Levi growl as he gazes at Rogue up and down, as much as Levi was thankful to his future self for saving him from being eaten or worst, he can't help the jealousy he felt every time he saw Rivai and Eren together.

That made Rogue blink and look at Levi, then he starts laughing hard making Levi's face flush with rage at that. "Captain Levi, jealousy doesn't suit you," Rogue said after he had stopped laughing, he then looked at Levi up and down and then smirk making Levi growl at him. "Rivai can do whatever he wants. He can fall in love with Eren, he can become his lover, and he can marry him if he wants. I only want him to be happy. But you captain Levi are adult, 25 if I am right, so you have no excuse to be jealous of 15 years old child, so start acting your age, _captain_." Rogue said, the smirk still on his face.

Levi pressed his lips into a thin line and looked over Rogue's shoulder while crossing his arms over his chest, not daring to look at Eren's clone anymore. As much as he hates what Rogue was saying, it was true and that was making him bitter even more than before. Levi sighs shakily and turns around planning to get out of the room as fast as he can, but he was stopped when Rogue pull him back to his chest. "What are you doing?" Levi hissed and tense as he felt Rogue's arms on his hips.

"You know, if you are that much in love with my past-self, then why didn't you confess?" Rogue mutters into Levi's ear, making Levi shudder at that and gulp. Rogue laughed at that and hummed making Levi growl at him. "If you are up to it, I don't mind making a deal with you." He hummed making Levi shiver as he felt Rogue nuzzling under his ear.

"What kind of a deal?" Levi mutter as he pressed back to Rogue making the older man hum at that and suck on his neck, Levi moan at that and then sighs softly as he felt Rogue let go of him and back away, Levi turn around to look at Rogue who was looking at him with a happy hum.

"You get what you want and I get what I want, as easy as that. you don't need me to explain, right?" he said all the while smirking, that made Levi roll his eyes and smirk too.

"Fine, but I warn you ahead, it better be worth it or else.." Levi growl at the older man, he can deny that he wasn't turn on by Rogue's dominate nature, and he won't lie he was excited for what was going to come. If he can't have Eren for himself then there wasn't any harm with having his future self.

Rogue rolled his eyes and smirked at him before pinning Levi to the wall with a slightly annoyed look on his face, hands sliding up over Levi's arms to pin them above his head. "I am sure that I can give a closet masochist like you whatever the hell you crave for." He mutters and smirks when he sees the shock on Levi's face. He already knew that Levi was a masochist by the moan he heard when he had handled him roughly a minute ago and the accidents before that too.

"Well then, if you knew what I want and what I need, then fucking do it!" he complains and lifts his hips, grounding their front together, grunting in frustration as he felt Rogue back away from him.

Rogue chuckled and closed his eyes before tightening his hold around Levi's wrists nearly cracking them, but that only made Levi grunt and arch into him at that. It had been a while since he had given into his desires, and frantically he was getting a little annoying by being thrown into this mess. Plus, Levi did look good at the moment. His usually clear grey-blue eyes were cloudy with lust and need giving him a seductive look. Shaking his head he leaned down and pressed their lips together roughly earning a low moan in response from the shorter man.

Both their mouths open, tongues sliding against each other and teeth every once in awhile biting each other's lips. The brunette reached down and unbuttoned Levi's shirt, tossing it to the side and diving back to get more of those sinful lips. He let his hands slide down from his wrists, one hand sliding down to his hip while the other rested on Levi's chest, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and forefingers.

Levi whimpered slightly and glared at him in response. "Stop that! I am not a woman for you to do this shit." He said then hissed as Rogue pinch his nipple harder at that.

"Shut up," Rogue says In a commanding tone, making Levi whine at that and moan. Rogue covered the rosy redbud with his lips, teeth grazing the tip, earning more whimpers before biting on it suddenly. The raven's back arched and he smirks to himself quietly before giving it a final suck and moving onto the next one. He could feel an answering hardness pressing against his crotch and he ground slowly, grunting in response to the sudden pleasure that filled his body.

"Fucking bastard hurry up! I'm hard as shit over here!" he heard Levi complain and he ignored him promptly, taking his time on the second nipple, making sure it was just as red and tortured looking as the first. Finally, he raised himself, pushing down his own pants and looked at Levi pointedly. "Suck." He said in a bored tone making Levi growled at that but kneel on the ground.

"Fuck you," Levi grumbled but moan louder as Rogue pulled his hair hard as a warning. That made Levi lean forward and nuzzling the huge cock before him. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Rogue was going to choke him with it. He swallowed once at that and shiver before opening his mouth and lick the tip, watched as a bead of pre-cum pulsed out and he bit his lip, feeling himself getting harder. It had been quite the revelation when he realized how sucking Rogue off turned him on even further and he opened his mouth more, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation. He groaned softly and pushed his tongue against the shaft, his small hands resting on Rogue's thighs as the brunette hissed quietly in response, the hand resting on his raven locks tug a little bit harsher making him moan. Relaxing his throat and leaning in further he felt the head push against the back of his tongue and he sucked harder before bobbing his head, lips sliding past the tip before pushing back into the back of his throat again making it a little harder to breathe. The hand in his hair pushed his head down more and more each thrust and he grunted as he tried to remember to breathe through his nose.

 _Fuck!_ He was turned on even more now. Removing one of his hands from tan thighs he shoved a hand in his pants, stroking his cock slowly in time to his head movements. He could get off just like this. _Just a little bit more_. Levi thought and moan at the harsh thrust. Levi just relaxed his throat after that and let Rogue fuck his mouth as he wanted. Levi gives a muffled cry as he cum, making Rogue grunt at that and pull away Cuming all over Levi's face.

Levi shudders at that and looked at Rogue as the taller man click his tongue and head to the bathroom that was attached to the room, only to come with a wit clothe to clean his face. "Thank you," Levi said as he stood up with a grimace at his cum fill pants. Rogue just hum at that and smirk making Levi growl at him and turn around heading to his room to change his pants.

Maybe it wasn't bad making that deal with that bastard.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! I finally update it!

I may publish another horror story today or tomorrow, who knows.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	6. Chapter 6

… **Everything is About To Change…**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, a little bit of violent (?), Rogue being too much of an overprotective and a sexy bastard, fake science, a Threesome SMUT! And who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Computer or hologram talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

It had been two months since that day the survey corps like to call the 'Bazooka day' Erwin still wasn't able to convince Rogue to at least give them one bazooka so they will able to kill the titans, but at least Hanji was alive and kicking… for now. Levi, on the other hand, was content with his arrangement with Rogue, who turned out to be the most dominating person Levi had the fortune of meeting, though he wouldn't dare and tell anyone that secret, after all, it's his… Levi still trying to discover the trick Rogue can do with his tongue, so far he came with nothing. Eren, on the other hand, was boiling with rage! How dare that look-alike dare and seduce Captain Levi! Eren had been trying to ask Levi to be his lover for days now and the captain didn't even spear him a glance because he was making goo-goo eyes every time his eyes fell on Rogue (Well, it wasn't exactly goo-goo eyes, but that's what it feel like to Eren who was working his ass off for Levi's attention) Eren still hadn't discovered a way he will be able to kill Rogue without making Rivai cry.

Rogue on the other hand spend his days kicking Eren's ass, as a way to try and train him to be better (Rogue's words) and having his way with Levi who was too delightful to say no, and spend his time trying to cheer Rivai who spend it laughing at Eren's misfortune and being happy that Rogue found a way to let out his frustration without hurting people.

The only one that was having the short end of the stick was Mikasa who got glared at from Eren and Rogue every time she tried to insult Levi or Rivai. But life wasn't fair so it shouldn't be fair for the noisy teen, though she seems to get better at holding her tongue. All in all, they were all thankful that Levi and Rogue didn't kill them right away.

It was Rivai who continued to surprise people with his infinitive knowledge, for he seems to know everything there is to know 'Genius' that's what Rogue calls him.

Today was like any other normal day, well if you counting on Hanji doing one of her crazy experiments and destroying half of the base normal. Anyhow after they all heard the usual explosion coming from outside of the Castle everyone rushed to save Hanji from whatever the hell she throws herself into. They didn't count on Rivai to be there first and help the insane woman. They all didn't know how it happened but at the end of the day, they all end up sitting in a circle on the training ground, the first star shine, with Rivai telling them about this fascinating world of his, and what fascinate them more was the existence or other worlds up there in the skies.

Astronomy…

That's what Rivai was telling them about, every person who was inside the Castle is now outside to hear of Rivai's tales, even Mikasa who hates that kid was sitting near him with a fascinating look. He was telling them about the suns, the stars, and the planets that people inhabitant after the year 2300.

"Our world has a lot of plants and galaxies in it, in our galaxy only four plants we were able to inhabitant, and the other five were unsuitable for us to live in, even with all of our technology and knowledge, it's still too dangerous to even be near them, but we were able to inhabitant other plants in other galaxies, we were able to meet other forms of life that live on those plants too!" Rivai said with an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh! What do you mean by other forms of life?! And what plants we were able to inhabitant?! And what-" Hanji start jumping up and down from excitement but Mikasa was able to drag her to sit down and glare at her until she shut up.

"Please continue…" That was Armin who was sitting beside Mikasa, you could see the notebook in his hand, which contain the notes he took from Rivai.

Rivai just smiled and nods his head. "By other forms of life, I mean people!" That made everyone gasps and gaze at Rivai in shock hoping that the kid will explain. "We found people living out in the space, a whole species after species, people who we counted as aliens! Some were peaceful wanting nothing but peace, but some were warlords wanting nothing but a war on the plants, but we made treaties, we stopped wars, and we were able to live and flourish! But not everything was sunshine and rainbow some people became greedy, some people start wars and the once beautiful plant… this plant earth became a prison that people are banished into, they forget that we started here, and now only the strongest and the rich can live here, the rest of people leave the earth to start a new life somewhere else, and to tell the truth no one blames them…" That made people become quite and gaze at one another in wonder, some just shook their heads in sadness, and some were grateful that it won't happen in their lifetime but thousands of years later.

"What are the plants we were able to inhabitant?" That was Erwin Smith who was having a calculating look in his eyes. He was a little sad about what he heard, they all had sacrificed their lives to stop the titans from winning this war that seems like it won't end, but to hear that the plant they all sacrificed their lives for will end like this… it was the sad truth they fear.

Rivai sighs at that. "We live on earth as you all know, the first plant we were able to inhabitant was Mars, its cold yes, but the facilities we made were able to regulate the temperature, it was the closest to earth sharing a lot of similarities with it, so that's what made it the perfect plant…" Rivai hummed as he saw Levi and Eren walking toward the crowd. "Also we were able to live on Jupiter a fate that I will never know how we achieve considering that its mostly gaseous plant… and Saturn too, even with all of its rings. We also were able to make a suitable habitat out of those plants' moons, but some were not suitable to be near…" Rivai bites his lips thinking. "The plants we were unable to even be near were Mercury, it was so hot that every ship we send melt before it even reaches it so we stopped, followed by Venus which was even hotter than Mercury and was also toxic so no one dared to go there. Uranus and Neptune… they were the icy plants that no one dared to go to, the weather is always unpredictable and every second there is a hurricane and strong winds fastest than the sound. Pluto was a death trap that's from where its name came from; everyone was sent there, died in the end so no one dare to go there… though we were able to travel to other galaxies and were able to find suitable plants other than the ones in our galaxy, even with all of our new technology we still couldn't go near those plants." Rivai finished his tale making people look at one another in deep thought.

"Where was I from?" Jumped Hanji as she tried to lighten the dark mood that fell on the soldiers, hearing what Hanji said made all the soldiers blink and gaze at Rivai with fascination.

Rivai grin at that. "Well Rogue told me that Hange was born on Mars! He said that's why he was crazy; he said that all the people born on that plant were super smart but has something wrong with their heads. But personally I think Rogue is just jealous!" He said with a wink making Hanji cackle at that.

"Where were you born?" Eren asked fascinating by the answer; he would ask Armin about what Rivai said tonight.

"Oh, I was born on earth!" Rivai said with a small smile making Eren smile in return, no one mentioned what Rivai told them about earth. Rivai turned his head and grin as he saw Rogue heading their way with his usual scowl. "Rogue!" Rivai called out making the older man look at him with a small smile on his lips. "Where were you born?" Rivai asked making the older man freeze at that and for his face to become blank.

Everyone shivered as they felt the temperature drop few degrees, though Rivai was looking at Rogue like nothing had changed and maybe that's why the older man just sighs and shook his head at that. "Neptune…" He said which made the smile on Rivai's face to vanish.

"Is this a joke?" Rivai asked in a small voice which made the older man look at him. "No one survived going to that plant, every person who went met their end…. How?" Rivai face become pale as he gazes at Rogue hoping the older man was joking, and what cross his mind wasn't the true answer. The crowd could feel the tension that emit from Rivai and Rogue, which made all of them fidget.

"Let's just say it was a good place for monsters to be born into…" Rogue stated coldly which made Rivai flinch a little at that, the tension became so high that few people left, not wanting to be part of what's going to take a place.

"So The Titans Project was true…" Rivai's breathe hitches as he said those words his face become pale as a corpse as his eyes widen at the realization. "Are there any survivors?" Rivai asked afraid of the answer he will get.

Rogue just raises his eyebrow at that which made Rivai sighs in sadness. "No one survived other than me… the rest were killed." Rogue left it at that which made Rivai nods his head at that.

Rogue left, leaving everyone in a deafening silence.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Rogue growl as he walked down the halls, he sighs in annoyance as he felt footstep following him. Rogue stopped for a few second to survey the hall he was in, they were alone. With that Rogue turn around fast, taking a hold of the front of the shirt of the person who followed him, making them squeak as he slammed them to the walls.

"What the fuck do you want?" He hissed looking at his look-alike who was glaring at him with rage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Eren snapped as he growled at the older man. "You made Rivai sad! Why the fuck did you act like a jerk?" He growled.

That made Rogue snorts and laugh which made Eren growl louder in return. "Who do you think you are?" He questioned Eren making his huff. "Just because you have a crush on your captain, doesn't mean you know what _he_ feels like." That made Eren flush red with anger. "Probably why you couldn't satisfy him too, no wonder he came to me and not you."

That made Eren thrashes and tries to get free so he can beat Rogue while he was at it, though the older man's grip was hard that he couldn't even move an inch. "Fuck you!" He snapped which made Rogue pauses than smirk.

"Well, if you insist…" Rogue said as he turned Eren around and slammed him into the wall making the younger man lose his breath.

"W-what the fuck?" Eren stuttered as he felt Rogue's hand going down until it grasped him down there which made him moan in mortification, which turn his face red. "Stop it!" He squeaks out and Eren could hear Rogue huff and let him go.

"No wonder Levi always complain about you being soft." He snort which made Eren push him away, and surprisingly Rogue let go. "Listen kid… the reason why Levi doesn't even confess to you is because you are soft." He said which made Eren scowl at him. "He wants someone to dominate him… to hold him down and do whatever they want with him…" He whisper in Eren's ear which made the teen's breathes hitches at that. "You want to see what I mean, than come tonight to Levi's room at 9 PM…" Rogue pushed himself away from the flustered teen and snort at the look on the teen's face. "And Eren…" He growled making Eren flinch. "What happen between me and Rivai stays between us. Got it?" He question darkly making the teen nod his head fast. "Good." Rogue said as he let go of Eren and head to his room.

Tonight he was going to have fun.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"So pretty for me, Levi," Rogue growled making Levi moaned, as his hands clawing at the sheets.

Levi could barely form words around how hard he was getting pounded into the bed. "F- _fuck..._ " Levi breathed out face flustered with humiliation and arousal.

"Yeah, you like it when I call you pretty? Bet Eren doesn't even know how talk likes this; too shy even though he now knows you love it." Rogue looked up to give Eren a smirk. "Isn't that right, Eren? You are too much of a coward to give him what he wants?" He cooed at the teen with a grin that stretch his lips

Eren's eyes were blown, staring unblinkingly at the two of them as his wrists twisted in their bonds. His knees were only inches away from the edge of the bed where Levi's face was smushed into the sheets, delirious with lust after his first orgasm. Rogue pulled Levi up by the hair, exposing him to Eren who sucked in a sharp breath at the sight.

"God, he's so fucking needy," Rogue growled, hips still thrusting roughly into Levi, jostling him on the bed. "Bet he never looks like that for you, Eren, always too gentle with him even though he needs this, needs to be _fucked_." He punctuated it with a forceful thrust that made Levi cry out, arms trembling where they held him up on his hands and knees now, Rogue's hand in his hair not letting him collapse. "And you're going to come for me again, aren't you, sweetheart?"

"Rogue," Levi whined and Eren's hands clenched on the armrests of his chair. Rogue noticed of course, giving Eren a shit-eating smirk as he leaned down to bite at Levi's neck.

"So sweet when you say my name, darling," he rumbled, a bit of his strange accent coming through. "Say it again. Tell Eren who's fucking you."

"Rogue," Levi moaned, louder this time and Rogue could clearly see Eren's cock jump where he was sitting. He grinned devilishly.

"Would you look at that," he drawled, hoisting Levi up until his back was pressed to Rogue's chest, on full display for Eren. He reached around to grab Levi's cock, jerking him off even as he continued thrusting into him. "Look at him, darling, getting all hot and bothered cause I'm taking care of you so much better than he ever could. Fucking getting off on me fucking your captain, Eren, you really have no shame, do you?" Eren's heavy breathing was audible even over Levi's high-pitched moans that got increasingly louder the more Rogue tightened his hand on Levi's cock.

"Rogue, fuck, _Rogue_ , please–" Levi's breathe hitches as he seems to lose control over his body.

"I got you, darling," Rogue groaned, speeding up now that Levi was so close to coming a second time. He wasn't far off either. "Fuck, you're going to come on my cock again, aren't you, sugar? Go on, be loud, let Eren hear what I'm doing to you–" Levi responded beautifully, babbling out nonsense as his cock swelled in Rogue's hand.

"Fuck." Rogue's head snapped up in alarm, everything stopping at the broken sound of Eren's voice. Levi almost slammed the back of his head right into Rogue's face with how fast it snapped up, suddenly alert and panicked as he looked at Eren.

Eren, who was looking at them with pained eyes, tear tracks on his cheeks and his chest heaving with not-quite sobs.

 _Shit._ Levi though in panic as he took a breath after breath, trying to calm himself down "Eren, baby," Levi choked out unaware of what he just called Eren. He pulled out of Rogue's arms to scoot towards Eren who was gazing at Levi with a dazed look. "Are you–"

"Don't stop," Eren whimpered, looking first at Levi, then at Rogue almost pleadingly. "I'm good, just–" Rogue's eyes widened as Eren humped the air, his cock so fucking hard it looked like it hurt and face getting redder the longer Rogue stared at him. "Please!" Eren plea. They stayed in shocked silence for a moment longer, but when Eren gave a loud whine they jumped back into action, continuing the scene as if nothing happened.

"Fucking hell, Eren," Rogue growled, thrusting back into Levi so hard that Levi collapsed face down on the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets as he keened. "You wanna see me make him come?" Eren nodded frantically, tears still running freely down his face.

"Can't do anything about it," Rogue panted, left hand fisting in Levi's hair. "He's going to come whether you like it or not because I'm just that good. I can give it to him better than you ever could and you know it, Eren." Levi moaned when Rogue grabbed his cock again, jerking him off in an alternate rhythm to his thrusts. "That's right; let him hear it, Levi. Show him how good it feels."

"So good," Levi groaned in a tone that made Rogue hips jerk before he picked up the pace, impossibly deep just to make Levi shout. "Fuck, it's so good, Rogue, please –"

"Tell him how much you love my cock." Rogue growled out, making Levi shudder.

"Love it," Levi gasped. "God, feels so good in... _ah!..._ Rogue, I'm going to come–"

"Do it," Rogue demanded, closing his eyes as he felt his own release draw closer, begging to finally come after holding out for two rounds. "Fuck, do it, Ackerman!" he snapped in a commanding tone.

It only took two more thrusts before Levi was clenching down around him, a high-pitched moan ripped from his throat as he came on the sheets, body rocking with Rogue's thrusts. Rogue pulled him up so Eren could see the last few spurts for himself, the way Levi was squirming on someone else's cock, his face twisted in pleasure.

Eren whimpered and Rogue couldn't hold back anymore, just fucked Levi through the aftershocks, fast and hard until he spilled into the condom, muffling his own moans against Levi's shoulder.

Rogue would have taken a minute to let them both come down if it weren't for Eren's voice penetrating his foggy mind.

"Captain Levi ...fuck!... _please_ –" Rogue hissed when Levi suddenly pulled off his cock, scooting forward on his knees so he could reach out and take Eren's cock in hand. " _Fuck!_ " Eren shouted, sobbing openly when Levi started a fast rhythm. "Fuck, Captain, I –"

"Shh," Levi shushed him, leaning up to press a kiss against Eren's quivering throat. "It's okay. I love you." That was all it took. Eren moaned like he was dying as he came all over Levi's hand, twitching and shuddering in his chair as his hands ripped at the armrests, tearing the fabric. A second later he was back to crying and Levi freed his wrists with swift movements before he cradled Eren's face against his own neck as gently as he could. Eren's arms immediately came up to pull him into his lap and into a crushing hug, his sniffles dying down to heavy breathing. "Are you okay?" Levi murmured softly, carding his fingers through Eren's hair with such affection that Eren choked on more tears. "Was it too much? Did I–"

"No," Eren hiccuped, breathing in Levi's familiar scent as he just let himself be comforted. "It was perfect. Thank you." Eren breathed out.

"Okay," Levi whispered and tucked his face into Eren's neck, reveling in the closeness. They stayed like that for a long time, only jerking out of their little moment when the bathroom door opened and Rogue stepped back into the room, apparently freshly showered.

"Hey," Rogue said gently, stepping closer to ruffle Eren's hair. "You okay there, kid? I wasn't too mean, was I?"

"You were an asshole," Eren said firmly, wiping his face before he smiled up at Rogue who was smirking at that. "Thank you, Rogue." He whispered.

"Anytime," Rogue said with a soft smile before he shook it off and strutted over to the door with a wave over his shoulder. "I'll leave cleanup to you. Later, Punk!" Rogue called out.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Levi called after him jokingly only to have Rogue blew him a kiss before he closed the door. Levi only had a moment to grimace jokingly at the door before Eren pulled him back into his arms, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Thank you, Levi, really," he said lowly. "I know you didn't love me… but I hoped, and then you said-" Eren stuttered face flushed.

"Hey," Levi interrupted him gently, tilting Eren's head up so he could look at him. "I do love you, Ok? the only thing I regret is not telling you sooner."

Eren gave him a slightly shaky smile as he nodded. "Okay." He said slowly seemingly not believing Levi's words.

"Now," Levi sniffed, sitting up enough so he could stretch his sore back. "Since Rogue left us hanging, do you want to shower together? And dinner after?"

This time Eren's smile was steadier as he grabbed the hand Levi offered and let him pull him to his feet. "Sound perfect!" Eren said as he dragged Levi into the bathroom.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"So did you have fun?" that's what Rogue heard as he entered his bedroom only to see Rivai lying on the bed with his head hanging upside down.

"How long have you been waiting?" He asked as he closed the door and walked to the dresser to take off his shirt.

"I just got here." Rivai said as he sits straight on the bed and gazes at Rogue's back that was full of scratches. "You didn't answer my question though." He said taking his eyes off of Rogue's back to stare at his face.

Rogue turn his head and gaze at Rivai's face, he couldn't see any jealousy or anger which made his lips twitch up. "Yes." He ends up saying and he raises his brows at Rivai's grin. "Shouldn't you be jealous about me having sex with Levi?" he asked curious about the answer.

"Why would I?" Rivai asked tilting his head to the side. "I have been trying to get Levi and Eren together for a long time now, and it seems you were able to do just that, as for me being jealous… well, I know I will have you as my husband when I became eighteen so I won't worry about you sleeping around when we aren't even in a relationship." Rivai shrugged making Rogue raise his brow at that and snort shaking his head.

"You got it all figured out, haven't you?" he questioned and laughed as he saw Rivai nods his head at that. "Then why are you here?" he asked making Rivai press his lips into a thin line.

"The Titans Project…" Rivai start as he saw Rogue's face shut at that. "It was true wasn't it? They wanted to make super humans with the power of the titans' shifters…" Rivai swallowed the lump in his throat at Rogue's nod. "Do you think that the machine you took… was another way to complete that project? After all we were sent to Ymir's era out of all the timelines out there…" Rivai sighs as he saw Rogue's huff at that.

"I suspect that." Rogue started and huffed. "That's why we have to be careful when we get back, I talked to Hange last week, and he said that the machine will be ready soon." At that Rivai gave a sad smile.

"I will miss it here." He said making Rogue smile a little at that.

"You mean you will miss torturing Eren with your cuteness." Rogue said making Rivai laugh at that. Rogue smiled at the happy giggles he was hearing and shook his head.

"Yeah that too!" Rivai smiled.

* * *

Smut! YAY!

The story nearly reaches its end!

Maybe a chapter or two and it will be complete!

And with that I will finish another story, and make a lot of time for my other stories.

Wait for chapter three of "Promise you'll save me" it will be publish in a week or so.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And let me knew what you think, I am always open to suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


End file.
